A Claim to Fame
A Claim to Fame 'is the tenth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the tenth case of Parkwood. It takes place in Parkwood University, appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot After the team's discovery of the'' Black Knight Brotherhood in their previous investigation, they realized that they're dealing with something way bigger than originally thought. Hoping that it would distract them for a bit, Nellie asked the player if they wanted patrol around campus a bit, saying that she started to really worry about her sister. While patrolling, the duo came across a dead body on the tennis court of the school. Nellie contacted Vincent about their find and they started to investigate. After talking to tennis coach Emily Lewin, the detectives identified the victim as music student Octavia Rodgers. After that, literature Bobby Dyson and teaching assistant Amaruq Channe were added to the suspect list. Then, Nellie and the player discovered that the victim was the president of the Kappa Alpha Zeta sorority. At the sorority house, they wound a wallet which belonged to economics student Rosanna Armstrong who was close friends with the victim. They also discovered that the killer threatened Octavia using a fake FilterPix account before learning that Amaruq and the victim were in a relationship as well as suspecting university dean Spencer Symonds, who told the detectives that the victim was his niece. Eventually, Rosanna called the police station, saying that someone was creeping around the sorority house. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest literature student Bobby Dyson for the murder. He tried to deny all the accusations but eventually gave up, confessing to killing Octavia and saying that he couldn't live with himself with her still walking around campus. The duo was confused at first, but Bobby then explained that because he's not popular and doesn't have many friends, he got bullied a lot and especially by the victim. Bobby said that he eventually learned to deal with it but Octavia went too far, saying that when Bobby found a girl who liked and was interested in him, Octavia started to spread false rumors. Because of the rumors, Bobby's girlfriend broke up with him and everyone in the school ridiculed him. He told the detectives that it was too much for him, saying that he needed wanted to kill Octavia. At court, Judge Anemone sentenced him to 13 years in prison. After the trial, even though Nellie wasn't happy about the orders, she told the player that Chief Woods said they would need to interrogate her sister Lynn about the Brotherhood. When confronted by the evidence the team gathered in their previous investigation, Lynn was surprised, saying that she always thought the students who researched it were weird but never expected them to be possible criminals. Not knowing what they could do, Nellie and the player checked their creme scenes again and eventually noticed a large wooden trunk at the tennis court. Inside it, they found a bunch of chess pieces and boards alongside a threat meant for the police. After having it looked at in the lab, the duo was able to confirm that tennis coach Emily Lewin had contact with the threat. They confronted her about this and she said that some kids paid her to bring the box to the court, saying she never knew that there was a threat inside and that she never touched it. Without any more concrete evidence, the detectives took Emily into custody. Dean Symonds also wanted to have another word with the police, asking if Nellie and the player could meet him in his office. There, he showed obvious concern and fear about the fact that there could be even more dangerous criminals in his school. He told them that in the last few days before her death, his niece Octavia also showed signs of fear when around other people she doesn't know well, believing that the brainwashing people could have gotten to her. After more evidence was collected the duo learned that the same people who have been toying with the police also wrote a warning to Octavia, saying that she needs to stop investigating things in the school's biology lab or else. While keeping that information in mind, the detectives went back to Spencer's office and told them about their findings. Back at the station, Nellie and the player told the rest of the team about the warning, saying that they should check out the school's lab. Since it was already late, Vincent told Leo and the player to check it out the next day... Summary Victim * '''Octavia Rodgers '(found with acid burns in her face) Murder Weapon * '''Acid Killer * Bobby Dyson Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect wears lip balm. * This suspect drinks protein shakes. * This suspect uses FilterPix. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears jewelry. Suspect's Profile * This suspect wears lip balm. * This suspect drinks protein shakes. * This suspect uses FilterPix. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch. *This suspect wears jewelry. Suspect's Profile * This suspect wears lip balm. * This suspect drinks protein shakes. * This suspect uses FilterPix. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears jewelry. Suspect's Profile * This suspect wears lip balm. * This suspect uses FilterPix. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch. Suspect's Profile * This suspect wears lip balm. * This suspect drinks protein shakes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer wears lip balm. * The killer drinks protein shakes. * The killer uses FilterPix. * The killer wears a watch. * The killer wears jewelry. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tennis Court. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tennis Racket, Water Bottle) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer wears lip balm) * Examine Tennis Racket. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Result: The killer drinks protein shakes) * Examine Water Bottle. (Result: New Suspect: Emily Lewin) * Ask Emily about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scenes: Gym Supply Room; Victim identified: Octavia Rodgers) * Investigate Gym Supply Room. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Box of Supplies) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Zodiac Medal) * Analyze Zodiac Medal. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Bobby Dyson) * Talk to Bobby about victim. * Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: New Suspect: Amaruq Channe) * Interrogate Amaruq. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Sorority House. (Clues: Wallet, Torn Paper, Locked Phone) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Rosanna Armstrong) * Talk to Rosanna about the murder. (Result: Rosanna wears lip balm) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Emily Lewin again) * Confront Emily about the note to the victim. (Result: Emily wears lip balm, Emily drinks protein shakes) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00; Result: The killer uses FilterPix; New Crime Scene: Seats) * Investigate Seats. (Clues: Locket, Faded Handkerchief) * Examine Locket. (Result: Talk to Amaruq Channe again) * Ask Amaruq about the locket. (Result: Amaruq wears lip balm, Amaruq drinks protein shakes, Amaruq uses FilterPix) * Examine Faded Handkerchief. (Result: School Symbol) * Analyze School Symbol. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Spencer Symonds) * Question Dean Symonds why he dropped his handkerchief. (Result: Spencer wears lip balm, Spencer drinks protein shakes) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Ask Rosanna about the creeper. (Result: Rosanna uses FilterPix; New Crime Scene: Messy Couch; New Clue: Creeper's Description) * Investigate Messy Couch. (Clues: Sweatband) * Examine Sweatband. (Result: Sweat Sample) * Examine Sweat Sample. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Emily Lewin again) * See why Emily's sweatband was at the sorority house. (Result: Emily uses FilterPix) * Examine Creeper's Description. (Result: Talk to Bobby Dyson again) * Confront Bobby about creeping around the sorority house. (Result: Bobby wears lip balm, Bobby drinks protein shakes, Bobby uses FilterPix) * Investigate Shelve. (Clues: Victim's Necklace, Acid Canister) * Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Brown Fibers) * Examine Acid Canister. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Brown Fibers. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears a watch) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears jewelry) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Loss of Heart and Soul (4/6)! Loss of Heart and Soul (4/6) * Ask Lynn about the Brotherhood. (Result: New Clues on Tennis Court; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Tennis Court. (Clues: Locked Trunk) * Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Emily Lewin again) * Confront Emily about the trunk. (Reward: Gym Uniform) * See what Spencer wants. (Result: New Clues on Sorority House) * Investigate Sorority House. (Clues: Victim's Bag) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Warning Message) * Analyze Warning Message. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Spencer Symonds again) * Tell Spencer about the Brotherhood's warning. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Parkwood University